Amour Fol
by Penniless Bohemian
Summary: Ever wonder what if Chocolat never came to Satine's rescue and the Duke ends up kidnapping her? It's finished!
1. Prologue

Sorry I haven't been writing lately... me and my muse didn't get along...um I was watching the tango scene again and I was wondering why not? What would happen if Chocolat didn't save her? So i'm going to give this story a go. Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge.. Some dude named Baz does...hahaha. I wouldn't be here writing this if I did! And I'm pretty sure you guys are smart enough to know that by now lol.  
  
Note: I haven't come up with a title to this one and I'm not quite sure where I'm heading. So if you readers have any ideas please help! The more the merrier! Oh ya, pg-13 for mild language. Sorry folks. 5/18/04 – update. I saw all the mistakes I made and re-did them...6/23/04- nother one

Prologue  
  
"Why does my heart cry?" He knew exactly why. His lover had gone to the tower to save them all. And there was nothing he could do but wait.  
  
"Feelings I can't fight." Jealousy was eating the young poet internally. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Your free to leave me..." Sleep with the villain and all would be spared.  
  
"But just don't deceive me..." He had given her his everything, but was it enough? Surely even the Sparking Diamond had expensive taste.  
  
"And please..." He had to get away from the tango in the dancehall. Sure he fell for a woman who sold herself, but Satine was different, she had changed. He was sure of it. His feet continued to lead him towards his garret but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Believe me when I say..." He just wanted her to know that he trusted her. It was the duke he didn't trust.  
  
"I," That he would be all right.  
  
"Love," That their love would overcome all obstacles.  
  
"You." That he wouldn't get jealous. ' Come what may' his heart sang as he stared aimlessly at the balcony of the Gothic Tower.  
  
X  
  
"Come what may...I will love you... till my dying day." Satine's heart quietly sang back to assure her poet. Everything will be all right. But everything would not be all right for what she didn't know was she was also quietly chanting their song vocally, oblivious of the maharaja's presence.  
  
"No..." She suddenly let out. She couldn't allow herself to be played a fool. She knew she couldn't sleep with the duke. It was plain and simple. Her love belonged to Christian and Christian alone. No longer was she up for the highest bidder. She couldn't pretend anymore.  
  
"No?" The Duke said in puzzlement. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He looked down at the very strange enchanted young man below.  
  
"Oh I see, it's our very own penniless sitar player..." The truth was told. The courtesan had chosen the sitar player whether he liked it or not. At that moment something inside the Duke snapped. He had always known of the infatuation between the lead actress and the damn writer but just couldn't face it.  
  
"You made me believe that you loved me..." It was a little bit funny, this feeling inside the Duke. He had given her everything. A beautiful new dressing room, a promising career, and a lifetime of wealth and security. He was willing to give her anything. All the diamonds a girl like her could ever want, but she didn't love him back? He was played for a fool. How could this be? Had the writer bewitched her?  
  
"I'll make you believe you love me!" The Duke said in a bitter rage. Jealousy had driven him mad. What did that damn writer have that he didn't? Surely not wealth, and to the Duke, that was the meaning of the word 'love'. A slumbering darkness within the Duke was unleashed on the helpless courtesan.  
  
"Christian!" was all she could say before hitting the floor headfirst and passing out.  
  
X  
  
"Christian..." the wind whispered. It sent a cold shiver down his spine. The feeling was soon shaken off by the many thoughts running through his mind. What was taking her so long? He had been up all night waiting and the morning rays had already chased the night away. Did she choose the Duke over him? Money and wealth over love? Impossible. He loved and was loved in return and that was all that mattered.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Was it her?  
  
"It's open." He heard himself say. The door creaked open and it was none other than Chocolat came in. Christian jumped, surprised at who it was. What was he doing here? Christian looked at Chocolat's pale face and realized something was boldly wrong.  
  
"What's is it?" he asked gently.  
  
"Miss Satine...she's...gone." Chocolat said in his deep voice.  
  
"What?!" Christian's brows knitted in confusion.  
  
"I knew something was wrong." Chocolat hesitated. "So I went to the tower just to make sure I wasn't right but..." He let out a deep sigh and continued. "When I got there, the Duke was hurting her, and I tried to help but..." Chocolat showed Christian a bruise on his arm.  
  
"His man servant was too strong. When I awakened, they were gone."  
  
Christian's eyes began to well up. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Here..." Chocolat dug his hand in his pocket and took a cloth-like material out. In his hand was a torn piece of silk from Satine's dress.  
  
"This was the only thing I managed to get."  
  
Christian extended his hand and accepted it. He held it to his chest. He knew there was something strange that night when he saw a second figure next to what looked liked Satine. He knew he should have checked, but thought it was best if he just went back to his garret, no questions asked. To show Satine that he trusted her decision. But now, now she was gone, and the poet couldn't help feeling responsible.  
  
"Not to worry..." He said trying to keep himself from breaking down. "We'll find you love. And I'll never keep my eyes of you again."  
  
X  
  
Song(s) used : Le Tango du Moulin Rouge- Baz Luhrmann Craig Pearce  
  
Dun dum dum! That's the end. Well for the prologue at least. Pretty good for a noob huh? Tell me what you think about it. And if you guys and gals have any suggestions at how the story is gonna go cause I'm fresh out of them...HELP!!!


	2. Chapter I:In the dark

Still no title for this one..hehe. As I promised... Chapter one. Update – 05/18/04...easier to read no? 04/23/04  
  
Chapter I: In the dark  
  
The door to Christian's garret flung open as he rushed through, soaking wet, panting for air. Flashes of lightening illuminated the sky as the rain began pouring heavily down the gloomy streets. He had gone out to search for her. Hoping he would somehow find her on the streets but, like the past two months, nothing. It was two months ago.  
  
Two long, painful, agonizing, months of despair, self- pity, self- doubt, and disappointment for the penniless poet. She had been taken. Memories from that night flashed through his mind. That night. At the gothic tower. When the Duke found out about their love. He was driven mad by jealousy.  
  
"And so he took her..." he said in a bitter tone. Anger flowed through his veins. The thought of that bastard Duke forcing Satine against her will was more than he could stand. His anger was soon replaced by doubt.  
  
"What if she's..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. He shook his head in protest against the idea. How could he, above all people, think so negative?  
  
"No, I can't give up. They'll find her." He said trying to reassure himself. Deep down he knew he was lying. It wasn't like they were trying. Harold was too busy trying to go "on with his show." And no one else cared for a lost, pitiful creature of the underworld. They didn't care if she was being hurt. He was on his own.  
  
There came a slight knock at his door. "Chwistian!" Toulouse said as he slowly wobbled his way in. "I have some exciting news, I twink they fwound her!"  
  
"What?!" Christian always seemed to get confused when he was around Toulouse. Wait they found her?  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I was told not to tell you, but you two bewong together, twust me I know." Toulouse said in a caring manner. "She's at the Moulin but..."  
  
It was too late; Christian was already out the door. He went down the stairs, forgetting what Toulouse was going to say. They had found her and that was the only thing that mattered. He raced to the infamous nightclub in record time.  
  
X  
  
Christian stormed though the crowded stage as he navigated his way through the corridors. He had forgotten to ask Toulouse exactly where she was, but he knew wherever she was Zidler and Marie wouldn't be far.  
  
He saw a large man standing on the stage. "Harold, where is she? Where's Satine?"  
  
The man turned around, "Christian my boy! How are things going?" Zidler said in a high pitched tone.  
  
Christian ignored Zidler. "Where is she?"  
  
"You can't see her," Zidler said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean, I can't see her? Why not? Tell me!" Christian said outraged and panicked all at once. "What's wrong?" His eyes began to fill with tears. "Please..."  
  
Harold Zidler was never known to be a compassionate man but for some odd reason, he had a soft spot for the young writer. But he also remembered what the contract had said, and a deal was a deal. He would take his beloved Moulin Rouge and his precious money over the boy any day.  
  
"Just leave." Zidler said in a stern voice.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I see Satine." Christian said, giving Zidler a cold stare. He had come this far and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
The two exchanged glances at each other eye to eye, neither of them showing any sign of surrender until Zidler snapped his fingers. Two large men began to approach Christian.  
  
He took one step back, realizing what was about to happen. "Why are you doing this Harold?" Christian said feeling slightly betrayed.  
  
Zidler could only stare at him. "It's for your own good."  
  
"My own good? Why you dirty old =P " was the only thing that came out of Christian's mouth before the two men seized him with a brute force. They began to drag him forcefully by his arms, while Christian struggled to break free from their grasp.  
  
"Get off me! Let me go!" he cried out it desperation. "Someone...HELP!" The people could only stare and shake their heads at the pitiful sight. He tried to break free but the two only gripped him harder. Christian continued to squirm around while the men stood their ground and restrained him by pinning his body to the floor.  
  
When it seemed that Christian had lost his steam, the two men helped him up as they began walking towards the exit.  
  
His head throbbed in pain and the only things registering were the whispers and footsteps of the people rehearsing. He slowly looked to his side and nearly jumped out of his skin, when he noticed a light flicker from a darkened entrance that caught his eye. This sent a shock throughout his body. Was this a sign?  
  
A strong hand gave a push at his back, which brought him back to reality. They had reached the door and before he knew it, Christian was standing out in the rain screaming out, "Satine!" The man shoved him to the ground but Christian refused to give up; he got right back up. He had to get back in, somehow.  
  
"Satine", he called out again. 'Maybe she could hear me', he thought. They grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the streets. The more muscular man grabbed his face, jabbed him hard and sent Christian flying. He fell to the soaking ground, completely dazed.  
  
"Satine." He heard himself say one last time before his world turned into nothingness.

X

Okay the chapters a little rough, trust me I know. I was jumping from idea to idea. Please R R. don't worry it's gonna get better! I read my prologue and I realized that my spelling sucks!And I'm pretty sure its gonna be a happy ending cause there are way too many depressing endings. Not that I don't like them! Lol. Any ideas for a title? Or for the story? Again Moulin Rouge...Baz. Songs used: none yet but there will be later. 


	3. Chapter II: Time after time

Chapter II: For the best  
  
"Did the boy give you any trouble?" Zidler asked, trying to hold his laugh when he saw Christian kick the two before being thrown out in the streets.  
  
"He's out cold," the large man replied. "He won't be bugging you for some time, sir."  
  
"Good." He said before dismissing the two. Another person to worry about was not what he needed at the moment. He had never counted the fact of 'what if the boy had found out Satine was here'. Knowing the Duke, he would check if Satine were at the Moulin Rouge first. He had to protect Satine. Zidler glanced around the stage before making his way towards the hidden dress room.  
  
X  
  
Satine woke up with a fluster in her throat. She slowly caught her breath. She looked out her small window and let out a sigh. She had barely arrived almost two days ago and the thoughts of what would happen when the Duke found out began stirring her mind. He had been on an emergency trip to visit his ill uncle in London and had left her alone with his manservant Warner. A perfect time to make her get-away. Surely it wouldn't take long before he found out. Going back to Montmarte was surely a big blunder, but she had no other options. The Moulin Rouge had been the only home she had known. Her thoughts began to drift to Christian as she began to sing;  
  
_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
  
Flashback to warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after -  
  
Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
  
Then you say, go slow  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm O.K.  
  
Secrets, stolen  
from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time -_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
  
You say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time time after time  
time after time..._  
  
She longed to be with him. She looked out her window, saw his garret and figured that her poet would somehow still be there, waiting. That's like Christian, she thought as a devious smile surfaced on her face. She began to pack some of her belongings when there came a knock on her door. By how loud it was, she immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Come in, Harold."  
  
"Oh dumpling! You're awake?" Zidler crooned.  
  
"Oh yes...I heard someone call me, was that Christian?"  
  
"Who?" Zidler said surprised by her remark, "Oh, no that was um..." he hesitated," That was Rico, he was looking for Nini."  
  
"But I could have sworn it was Christian..." she replied, not satisfied with his answer. That didn't sound anything like the Argentinean.  
  
"Oh no...that boy." Zidler knew she was beginning to get the picture and had to make some brilliant lie to save his hide. "Didn't anyone tell you?" he stated.  
  
"Tell me what?" her brows shot high, "What?" she demanded.  
  
"About Christian leaving. No? Well when you left, he just couldn't handle living here so he went back to London. He though it was for the best."  
  
Satine was in denial. How could he surely it was another one of Harold's lies. "No." She heard herself say.  
  
"It was for the best, he didn't fit in."  
  
"But I LOVE him."  
  
"If you loved him, you'd know it was for the best." Harold said gently. Satine twitched, those words stung Satine hard. She wasn't being selfish was she?  
  
"We're creatures of the underworld remember? We can't afford to love. Remember my little sparrow, the show must go on."  
  
She felt awful, not only did her true love leave her, but she had the Duke to worry about too. Deep inside she knew she had done the right thing. She had to do it, for the good of everyone at the Moulin Rouge and for Christian.

X

Not the greatest but it was the only excuse I could think of at that moment...any suggestions?  
  
Note: some parts of the song(s) may be altered to fit the situation.  
  
Songs used: Time after time By: Cindy Lauper 


	4. Chapter III: Together at last

Sorry for the MAJOR delay..life's been hell for me lately. The teachers seem to be plotting against us students...SATs, PROJECTS, EXAMS, MORE PROJECTS THEN FINALS...oh ya i've been trying to keep my mind away from Ewan McGregor.... That should be sin! Moulin rouge 3 years on June 1st! Um I actually didn't fall in love with it and Ewan until 2 years later.... Long story... "Always this ridiculous obsession with Ewan mcgregor!" 06/23/04  
  
Chapter III: Together at last  
  
The morning rays chased Christian from his land of slumber. He woke up with a bothersome ringing in his ear, a throbbing pain in his head and a cloud of amnesia hovering above his head. The poor poet was in a state of utter sadness. He stood up and approached his typewriter. Christian stared aimlessly at his table; lost in thought.  
  
Was it all a dream? It couldn't have been, it felt so factual and so many questions remain unanswered. Why did he feel like he had just guzzled down way too much absinthe? Why had he been mysteriously stripped of his attire? Scratching his head, he made a quick scan of his garret and retrieved the properly folded garments from the nearby chair.  
  
"Toulouse." He simply said to himself as he dressed up. He saw the reflection of his face on the window and memories of last night flooded back. It wasn't some cruel dream, nor was it another side effect of drinking too much absinthe. He was sure of it, besides he had the scar on his left cheek to prove it.  
  
Not knowing what to do about the situation, he stared out at the vacant sky. A light shade of gray was painted across the horizon. The perfect weather for the precise mood he was in. He needed to clear his mind, to think things through. He was pretty sure if he tried that stunt again, he'd wind up with more than just a scar. His bohemian spirit took a beating that night. Love could overcome all obstacles right?  
  
Christian stood on the balcony leading out from the interior of his garret and shut the windows behind him.  
  
"Perhaps this where I can just be alone..." he thought to himself as he plopped himself down on an old wooden chair. He ran his hand through his hair a few times.  
  
"What am I going to do?" the poet silently questioned himself, as he buried his head in his arms.  
  
X  
  
Satine felt a sudden swell of hopelessness come over her. She was dizzy with grief and was unable to separate the truth. The poor girl didn't know what to think. One moment she could hear Christian's voice, calling to her, then next, Harold's.  
  
"If you loved him, you'd know it was for the best..." those words seemed to be lodged in her mind, forever tormenting her very existence. For several long minutes, she was lost in time. Satine seemed to be unaware of the other dancers, staring at her.  
  
She slowly came about when Nini approached her and began waving her hands frantically across her face.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" she said in her harsh English accent.  
  
"Oh Nini..." Satine said, slightly startled.  
  
Harold wants me to tell ya to take 5." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Well what's wrong, out with it!"  
  
It-it's nothing..."  
  
Nini moved closer to Satine and whispered, "Where's Shakespeare when you need him ah?" Satine's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"H-he's still here...I know it!" She snapped back.  
  
Nini left, laughing hysterically while she joined the rest of the Diamond dogs.  
  
"How dare she...?" Satine thought to herself, feeling like the butt of some spiteful joke. Was it that obvious?  
  
She had to prove it to herself, but how? A stroke of genius came to her. She would go and find out for herself. Go to his garret and see if he was sill there. Surely there was no harm in that.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this before..." she contemplated.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk...," Satine said sheeply as she put on her ' I'm bored' expression on her face. She moved at a quick pace to make sure no one was following her. She finally made it to the stage exit and opened the door.  
  
"Here it goes."  
  
X  
  
Satine climbed the empty stairways of Christian's humble abode and stopped at his door. Her mind began to play games with her again. She could practically hear Christian's voice.  
  
_"Sat on the roof, and I kicked of the moss, well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite crossed. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song, it's for people like you that, keep it turned on..."  
_  
Hearing his voice again sent cold shivers down her spine. She could see him now...that soft, dark, short disheveled hair of his. The one's that would come down on his somber gray eyes. His soft and caring voice, but above all, his innocent bohemian spirit.  
  
Satine couldn't wait any longer. This was it. Her heart was racing. She felt two opposite emotions colliding all at once. Whatever was behind this door would decide her fate. If she opened the door and Christian was still there, he would surely want an explanation of what happened. All she wanted she wanted was to forget about the past. If the place was abandoned, well her heart couldn't bear it.  
  
Shaking the thoughts out her head, she forced herself to knock on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Maybe he's still sleeping..." She thought trying to keep on the optimistic side. She finally found enough courage and held the doorknob. She shut her eyes and held her breath as she slowly turned it.  
  
"Please...please. Oh god please.." Fortune seemed for her, for the door gave no sign of resistance. 'Christian was never one for locked doors.' She smiled excitedly as she gave the door a push.  
  
She told herself, 'This was it, now or never Satine.' She needed to tell him everything. She owed him that.  
  
"Chris- I--"  
  
Satine's heart dropped to the floor. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Her very strange enchanted boy was no where to be found. Her hopes of seeing him again were shot down before they even got the chance to fly.  
  
But wait...His typewriter was still there... and the room was just as she remembered it.  
  
_"So excuse me for getting... but these things I do..."_  
  
There it was again, that singing, but this time it wasn't just a mind game. She could hear him... but where?  
  
_"You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue..."_  
  
The balcony. Without hesitation, she ran towards the window and opened it. There he was, singing the song he had sung to her the very first time they had met. The very same song that allowed Satine to look into his very soul, was able to bring them back together.  
  
_"Anyway the thing is, what I really mean..."_ Christian quietly sang to himself as he looked towards the towering 'elephant red room', _"yours are the sweetest eyes...I've ever seen."  
_  
It took every ounce of Satine's will power to not run to him and comfort her poor poet. His eyes where the sweetest she'd ever seen.  
  
"They're blue..." She couldn't help but answer his song.  
  
Christian looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"S-Satine?!" He said, barely able to form words. He was taken completely by surprise by her sudden appearance.  
  
"I –I um.." He turned red as he stumbled over words. 'She heard me...' he thought nervously as he tried to wipe away any tears.  
  
There was a silence. "They're blue Christian." She said in a half-mocking, half- serious tone. She was amused at her so-called "genius poet" who seemed lost for words.  
  
"I know darling, it's just..." Christian gazed down at his feet, not knowing how to say the obvious. "Satine I just don't understand..."  
  
"Is it important that you do?"  
  
The pain must have shown on Satine's face because he drew back and said, "No! Not at all..." he knew he was lying.  
  
"Wha...what's important is that you're here..And and that's all that matters." Christian felt awful. He did need to know the truth but he must have it a soft spot and it hurt him seeing Satine like that. She seemed to be shielding herself from what happened. It was like she could escape it by not thinking or talking about it. He wanted to help her but he needed her to trust him.  
  
There was a silence in the air and then Christian broke the ice by trying to change the direction of their conversation.  
  
"So are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving." She said bluntly, smiling to herself.  
  
Christian smiled at her response. 'That's better I guess...' He took Satine by the hand as he led her down the stairs of his garret.

X

Songs used: "Your Song" by Elton john (I personally like it better when Ewan sings it...)  
  
The next one will be up shortly...and please don't kill me for what its gonna say...not good for the two lovers is all I can say. 


	5. Chapter IV: Here comes the Duke

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge = Baz....i mean you don't have to be a Nazi rocket scientist to figure that out!...sorry down with love..lol  
  
Chapter IV: Here comes the Duke  
  
With full stomachs, Satine and Christian walked down the night lit streets, hand in hand. The lovers were finally alone, enjoying each other's presence. Satine snuggled closer to Christian as he wrapped his arms closer to her waist. The perfect ending to one of the best days either of them ever had. Satine let out a soft yawn as they walked back to his garret.  
  
"Darling, it's getting pretty late... I think I should walk you back home." Christian said shyly. 'She needs to get back' he thought grimly, even though he never wanted to night to end.  
  
As the streets grew colder, Christian took off his overcoat and placed it warmly over Satine. She smiled in response.  
  
"I love you." She said tenderly as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. This caused the poet to blush. 'I love you too,' he said in his mind.  
  
'No ones ever treated me like this for...for as long as I can remember.' She said silently as she stared deep into his gray eyes.  
  
"Thank you... Thank you so much for tonight... for being, well you..." Satine said honestly. "You're just too good to be true..."  
  
With a loving smile Christian knew what she meant but it was her she wanted to thank. "You deserve it all." He said as they approached her door.  
  
There was an odd, but passionate silence. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Christian passionately kissed her as they locked into an embrace. And with that, he slowly pulled away, knowing he couldn't stay a minute longer, and took a step back.  
  
"Good night Satine." He said softly as he walked back to his garret with a slight spring in his step.  
  
x  
  
It was early morning and Christian was already awake. He sat at his typewriter and typed away. Click, click, click. He didn't remember the last time he was this inspired. Now that his muse was back, he could easily find the beauty in life again. He finished typing the last verse to his newest creation and folded it.  
  
He was just about to put the poem in his overcoat when he realized: SATINE HAS IT!!! Christian began to panic. What if someone saw it...? This wasn't good.  
  
"It's about 7', " he thought without looking at his pocket watch. "Maybe I can get it before anyone notices." This would give him an equal opportunity to give the poem to her and an excuse to see her again. A devious grin surfaced on his face, as he took the letter in hand and stepped out the door.  
  
X  
  
Christian quietly sneaked through the darkened corridors when heard a voice. The voice seemed to be coming from the door on his right. He paused for a moment, as he recognized the voices. He knew one belonged to Harold Zidler, but the other.. He couldn't quite put his tongue on it. It was an annoying nasal voice.  
  
"I want my end of the bargain Zidler!" The man said irritated about something.  
  
Christian's eyes grew wide. It couldn't have been. What was the duke doing here?!  
  
"If you don't give me back _MY_ diamond..." The Duke threatened, "I'll have all your worthless whores thrown to the streets!"  
  
That bastard Duke was bargaining for Satine like she was some kind of property. Christian was shaking in fury. "If he even touched a hair on Satine he would..." engulfed in all his rage, Christian closed his eyes shut and punched the wall nearby.  
  
"What was that?" the duke asked Zidler. Surprising himself on what he had just done, Christian panicked and ran towards Satine's boudoir. He had to get to her. All he knew was that it wasn't going to be good on Satine's part. He needed to find out what happened. More importantly he needed to get Satine out of here, fast!  
  
Without thinking, Christian quickly opened the door to Satine's room, went in, and shut the door hard.  
  
X  
  
Satine had just awakened from a peaceful dream when she heard the door shut. "Chris?" she said her voice still hoarse from sleep.  
  
"We have to leave...no time to explain...," he trailed off, as he began to lift her up.  
  
"Where? What's going on...?" she demanded, still half asleep.  
  
He stood still and simply said "The Duke's here..." God how he hated that word.  
  
Satine's world shattered around her. Her soft ivory skin turned pale as she went under her covers and began shaking uncontrollably. She hid under her covers and started rocking herself back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"No! Please...don't!" She cried out. Christian stood there and stared, completely stupefied. Satine was one of the strongest people he knew... but now, now she was cowering in fear. He began to approach her, slowly. " Darling, what's the matter?"  
  
"No please!" she yelled. He backed off, completely terrified. Satine continued to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Shh...shh..." Christian said softly. "I wont let anything bad happen to you...you know that..."  
  
Satine stopped and stared at him, as if those were the magic words.  
  
"Come what may, remember?"  
  
"I love you Christian."  
  
"I love you too, but I think we should get going..." He said, remembering the reason why he came running.  
  
X  
  
"I think it's clear." Christian signaled to Satine as he took a peek outside her door.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
'Satine would probably know the best route out of here.' "Which way?" Christian asked.  
  
She thought for a second "this way." She pointed. They ran through the hallway, together, Christian never letting his eyes wander far from Satine.  
  
Satine fell to the ground as she began to cough out of blood. Christian felt Satine tug on his arm and noticed her struggling to breathe.  
  
"Oh my God, S-Satine! Are you okay?" he said as he began to rub his hands, up and down her back.  
  
"Ahem..Oh-I'm okay..." She said as she began to breathe heavily. She nearly screamed when she saw the Duke at the corner of her eye.  
  
"There they are...Get them!" He ordered Warner.  
  
Satine led Christian to the back exit of the Moulin Rouge. He shut the door behind them and jammed a pipe through the handles. He smiled, obviously proud of his work and pointed towards the crowded plaza.  
  
"He can't find us if we hide." He stated. He followed Satine into "Bar Absinthe." The bar was filled raucous with drunken men. There was boisterous music and the smell of hot must was in the air.  
  
Just when they were about to turn around and leave, Christian spotted Warner looking at their direction. He tried to hide Satine to the best of his abilities by lightly pushing her to the corner of the room, and kissed her.  
  
Satine caught on quickly as she looked to Christian's side and saw the over grown oaf. The two jumped up when they heard 3 gunshots fired. Christian protectively held Satine. Warner went in with the Duke not too far behind. The place was turned into a bedlam of screaming drunks, trying to find a way of escape. The two also tried to make a break for it, but a strong hand grabbed Christian by the shoulders, causing him to jerk back.  
  
Christian tried to shrug the arm off but froze completely when Warner pointed the gun at Satine. Both Satine and Christian cringed in fear, not knowing what would happen.  
  
"Please..." Christian pleaded, fearing for Satine's life; and his own. The Duke approached the two. He stopped and stared at Christian. The Duke hissed at him as he pulled Satine away by the arms.  
  
"I've missed you my sweet," The Duke said to her, but more to Christian. He took Satine's hand and planted a kiss. Satine tried to pull away but the Duke held her hand mercilessly, so that she was forced to stay still. The Duke winced at the disgusted look on her face. He let his eyes wander towards Christian as he faced him. The Duke gave him a smile and then hit him.  
  
"She is mine boy!" Christian felt the blow to his face. He wasn't going to give up that easily, not yet at least.  
  
"She's not anyone's!" Christian fired back, his voice enraged with anger. It didn't matter if he was a Duke. Or how powerful he was. Satine wasn't some toy he could play with; nor was he.  
  
The Duke's elbow struck Christian's stomach as he fell to his knees and yelped in pain. "Quiet boy! This doesn't concern you!" The Duke yelled back.  
  
"No! Stop it!" Satine said, her voice choked with sobs.  
  
"Silence!" The Duke snapped back at her. Again the Duke's fists collided with Christian's jaw and stomach. The Duke savored every blow to the boy. 'If it wasn't for this damn writer...Satine would have already been mine!' He greedily thought.  
  
Satine rushed the Duke with a fury of her own punches and kicks. Christian looked up, confused, wondering why the blows stopped and looked at Satine. The Duke caught both her hands and pushed her back. She lost her balance, fell over the near by chair, hitting her head on the table and pasted out cold.  
  
Funny how fast things can move in times of chaos? Christian had never been a fighter. Always preferring to stay away from fights. Preferring to work things out with pen and paper rather than fists. But when he saw the Duke violently shove Satine like that, he knew he had to take a stand, even if it meant risking his life.  
  
The young bohemian writer had snapped. Without knowing, he managed to find a way to trip Warner with his feet. The clumsy manservant dropped the gun to the floor and Christian instinctively grabbed it. He felt sick holding the gun in his hands, but he knew he was doing the right thing. The tides had turned.  
  
"D-don't you touch her!" Christian yelled, his voice laced in anger.  
  
"Get back!"  
  
Warner stood dead in his tracks when Christian mercilessly aimed the gun towards the Duke. The Duke signaled Warner a few times to 'HELP'. It was useless; he was on his own.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy?" The Duke asked Christian nervously.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Christian yelled as loud as he pleased. Bitter rage had enveloped him to the point were he was blind. He was on the edge and anything could set him off.  
  
Satine's eyes fluttered open as she came back to reality. She looked around her memory still fuzzy. She could only hear yelling. She looked up and could barely recognize her Christian. What had happened to him? She could never picture her innocent poet holding such a weapon, let alone take another life...even for her.  
  
"I'd like to see you try..." The Duke continued to challenge the writer, his voice trying to stay normal.  
  
Christian loaded the gun, his arm shaking uncontrollably. He put his finger on the trigger and looked towards Satine's direction. She was awake, on the ground, looking directly into his once soft eyes that were now a solid gray. Her eyes brimmed even more tears as her eyes silently pleaded him not to do what she thought he was going to do. Killing the Duke wouldn't help, she knew that. He knew that.  
  
Christian stood there, the gun still aimed at the Duke, ready to fire. He clenched his other fist hard, trying to supress his mixed emotions. Christian seemed to have had an insanely evil grin on his face. This was definitely a first. Had jealousy driven him mad?  
  
In an effort to reduce the obvious tensions in the room, Satine slowly got up, trying to comfort her crazed poet. Christian only turned to her briefly and winked.  
  
Christian smiled deviously as he pulled his face closer to the Duke. "Any last words Dukey?"  
  
The Duke should have thought before he spoke.  
  
"Stupid bohemian, I never liked your story in the first place. Love? Even if you did have the guts to kill me, my people would have you dead tomorrow. You can't win. You and that whore will be dead!"  
  
Christian took a swing at the Duke but missed.  
  
The Duke laughed, amused at the naïve boy's anger and snarled, "She's my whore!" Christian dropped the gun. Those words pushed Christian off the edge. Before the Duke could even blink, Christian's anger struck him.  
  
Struck by Christian's other hand. The Duke Tumbled to the floor, knocking him unconscious. Warner turned to Christian and gave him a cold stare. Once Christian's moment of shock was over, he immediately ran to Satine and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
'RUN!' was the only thing on Christian's mind.  
  
X

Did you really think our INNOCENT bohemian writer would really kill the Duke? I wasn't sure myself. I kinda just flipped a coin and I guess fate just took over. I enjoyed writing this chapter...got to know my inner psychopath! What did you think? One question...what's Christian's last name? Ive been hearing James and Everett a lot...it says "James Son limited"? Dad's name or last name? 


	6. Chapter V: Tell me the truth

Long Way Round: go to the site... new travelogue is up! They finally made it to China! =] Sorry had to re edit it..too much swearing...  
  
A/n: Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz...muhahaha I said it..now you can't sue! =P

Chapter V:Tell me the truth  
  
Christian led Satine up the stairs to his garret once more. Neither of them had spoken a single word to the other since they left the bar. Satine let out a sigh of relief as they reached the top. 'We're safe for now...'  
  
She seemed to notice Christian's lack of focus when he began dragging his feet. "Is everything alright?" She curiously asked him.  
  
It took a good while for him to respond. "O-oh yes..." He said as he held the door open as Satine went in.  
  
Chaos and confusion mixed with frustration was the only thing running through his mind. 'Why couldn't I do it?'  
  
Christian moved to the other side of the room and began to change out of his blood stained shirt. Satine put on her lovely silk kimono as she watched him. She sat comfortably on his bed as she took a view of his modest garret.  
  
'I can't believe she hasn't told me...' Christian thought grimly as he began to unlace his shoes. He had to find some way to get it out of her. But he didn't want to force it out either. He looked at her.  
  
She looked so radiant with that kimono on. He smiled a bit but continued with his thoughts. 'This is the right time Chris', he said to himself. 'Ask her now or it's gonna kill you later!'  
  
On the other side, Satine was too busy worrying about her own problems. ' I should be thankful...he did what he had to do to save us both...' she thought to herself. 'Yeah but that didn't seem anything like Christian!' The little voice in her head argued back. For a split second, she saw a bit of the Duke in her Christian, at the bar.  
  
Desire. Passion. Anger. Rage. Hate... Jealousy.  
  
Satine was too busy with her thoughts to have seen Christian sit beside her. She practically flinched when she felt a cold hand touch her.  
  
'Something's definitely wrong.' He though as he drew his hand back. Christian was determined to find out the truth, no matter what. He cupped her face in his strong hands and looked straight into her ocean blue eyes. "Satine." He began softly. "I need you to tell me what happened."  
  
Satine smiled a bit on the inside. Usually he'd dance around the subject and then ask her. But this time he just said it. Satine tried to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. "What happened?" she said as she put her innocent girl look on her face.  
  
Christian stood up, unable to endure his knowledge that Satine knew exactly what he meant. "Why cant you just tell me, I want to help you." He said in a louder tone.  
  
"It's not important Chris." She said, turning away from his eyes.  
  
"I know how you feel Satine, you're in a bind, a serious one and being stubborn isn't going to make it disappear!' He felt his anger coming back.  
  
Satine felt the tinniest bit of fear, looking into Christian's angry eyes. "Please...I-It's my problem and I can handle it." Satine said, her voice cracking.  
  
"No. No you can't. For god's sake Satine, what's going on with your life. Why can't you just tell me the truth!" Christian said, raking his hair with his hand.  
  
Satine felt herself spark with anger. Why should he be the only one yelling? He would never know what it is like to be her. Or how hard it is just to live like this. No one could.  
  
"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't handle! You don't even know how bad it is to be me Christian James! So don't you ever say, EVER say, what I can and can't do because you don't even now the first thing about me!" She hauled off and smacked him as hard as she could across his cheek and shouted "And that's for being my so called knight and shining armor!"  
  
Christian stood there, completely shocked. He moved his hand to the burning spot where he was just hit. Amazing, the hand that would normally caress him just struck him speechless. A single tear fell to his face. How could things gone so out of hand?  
  
He felt defeated but wouldn't show it. Just once he's like to get it his way with Satine, just once. Not knowing what to do he just said in a low tone, "Satine you're so stubborn tonight that I'm not going to bother wasting my time trying to talk sense into you. You won't listen not matter what I say." He joined her in his bed, but his back was turned toward her, his teared up face facing his wall.  
  
Christian was hurt, she knew that. She was glad that her words and her hand had struck home. But she also felt an enormous amount of guilt. "Do you hate me Chris?" She said softly, her face hiding both her guilt and her anger.  
  
Christian fell silent. The obvious answer rolled in his lips. Instead he closed his eyes and bitterly said, "Yes...I do hate you, Satine. But there's a very thin border; it's practically invisible. The border between me hating you and loving you. My mind's telling me to stay angry with you, to hate you with a passion. But my heart's still singing, it's still telling me to love you, to give you everything. I just don't know what to think anymore. I mean I trust you, but why don't you trust me?"  
  
Satine hated when he used his words to make her feel even worse.  
  
"Goodnight Satine."  
  
She let out a sigh. "Goodnight Christian..."  
  
"If that's even who you are anymore..." She whispered under her breath.

X

Wow..I got really choked up when I read this. Where's my Kleenex?! I know this chapter was short. I ended it here cause I had to split into 3 chapters to reduce the confusion. This is the 1st part. The next 2 will make you think you were sucked into a bad episode of the twilight zone. Very confusing...anyways...what will happen to our lovers? Please send $19.95 for the next chapter or just click the review button to find out! 


	7. Chapter VI: Storm clouds may gather

Welcome to another episode of the twilight zone...do do do do... do do do do...school's finally out maybe I can finally think!

Chapter VI: Storm clouds may gather...  
  
It was night and the cold fog hovered just above the gloomy streets of Montmarte. Satine stepped out of Christian's apartment and smiled a bit. She drew her red scarf closer to her neck as the streets grew colder. The fog grew thicker and thicker and Satine found it more difficult to see. In a matter of minutes, she found she couldn't see anything two feet from her.  
  
'Why am I out here?' she thought to herself, obviously confused. She began to feel lightheaded as she began stumbling through the cobble stone bricks.  
  
She looked up and saw a bright light. It was warm, welcoming, and seemed to be guiding her. Satine seemed to recognize a figure. It was a man. He had familiar dark hair and was wearing a suit to match his gray eyes. Christian. He didn't seem to notice Satine because he just walked right past her.  
  
"Christian!" Satine screamed out, waving her hands, trying to get his attention, but it was too late. He vanished into the thick fog. Satine got up and followed him. Her heart began to beat faster as her footsteps hastened.  
  
"Christian!" She cried out once more. 'Where's that boy going?'  
  
Suddenly a woman emerged from the fog and appeared before Christian. She grabbed him seductively by his collar as she led him to a dead alley next to the Moulin Rouge. Satine couldn't see the face of the woman but she did notice her raven black hair. It was tied into a tight bun...like a certain someone she knew. She looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Satine followed them as they reached the dark alley. She decided to hide behind a few discarded boxes, not knowing what was about to happen. _'I'm sure you're not protected for what's plain to see...Diamond Dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees...'_ A voice in her head boomed out. She ignored it. Satine quietly crept towards the two. 'What were they doing?'  
  
The woman pinned Christian to the wall and began to frantically kiss his neck, while unbuttoning his collar. For some very strange reason, Christian didn't pull back; in fact, he seemed to be enjoying it! This man _WAS _Christian...she was sure of it, but how? What's going on here?!  
  
Satine thought her heart would burst, if she watched any further. She couldn't stand it anymore. There was no way she'd let that- that tramp do that to her Christian; to her. Even Christian wouldn't escape her wraith. How could he? She thought he was different. Satine got up, obviously pissed. In all her anger, she no longer cared if they did see her.  
  
"You like this ending, eh Shakespeare?" The woman said as she brushed his hair with her skinny hands.  
  
"Y-yes..." Christian barely responded in his gasps.  
  
Satine stared, disgusted at the woman. She couldn't believe it. It was...Nini.  
  
"You bitch!" Satine screamed at her. Nini noticed Satine and smiled wickedly as she put her tongue deeper in to Christian's mouth.  
  
Satine took a swing at Nini's face but missed. But how?! Her hand went right through her...as if...she were..a...a ghost!  
  
"Get off him!!!" Satine screamed, trying to pry them apart.  
  
"Christian!" She said again, pleading him to let go of the bitch.  
  
He looked at her, as if he heard the wind whisper his name. Christian couldn't see her. His eyes were clouded. He was about to voice out her name, but his thoughts were disrupted by Nini's hands moving ever so closely to his rear.  
  
Satine fell to the ground. There was no use. She had lost everything. Her will to live, her will to believe her will to love. Satine cried freely on the cold ground. The two were still there; Nini seemed to be aware of Satine's sobs and smiled. Christian on the other hand didn't seem to notice her presence, as if nothing had ever happened. And as it seemed it couldn't get any worse...it did.  
  
A man emerged from the shadows, holding a black gun. It was the Duke. Satine shot up upon seeing him and panicked.  
  
"Christian!" She called out again. He ignored it. The Duke came closer and closer as he pointed the gun at her.  
  
"It ends my way!" The Duke yelled, as he put his finger on the trigger.  
  
Her mind began to buzz. This can't be happening...not again. _'Come what may...'_ her mind screamed.  
  
Christian felt her thoughts and froze. Suddenly his eyes cleared up and he could see Satine. He could see the Duke too. Without thinking, he let go of Nini and ran towards the Duke.  
  
The Duke and Christian were struggling for control of the gun, when a shot was fired. Christian's cold body hit the floor. He turned to Satine. He could truly see her.  
  
"Come what may...S-satine..." The poet barely made out. He found it harder to speak as an immeasurable force pounded on his chest.  
  
"Till the end of time..." He whispered. The hole that he was breathing through became smaller and smaller. His world grew colder as he closed his eyes shut.  
  
"Christian!" Satine yelled out. She looked up and cursed at the Duke. She would never forgive him. Her eyes grew wide as a deafening sound rang through her mind.  
  
"My way!"  
  
X  
  
"No!" Satine jumped up in bed. Her face was layered with beads of sweat. She looked around calming her breathing.  
  
"It was just a dream..." She said to calm herself down. She was still in Christian's garret. She looked around and saw Christian sleeping.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chris.." She whispered, "Can you ever forgive me?" Her guilt had won her over.  
  
She quietly got up and went to the window. The moon was full tonight and the stars seemed to sparkle in the night sky.  
  
_If I should die this very moment  
I wouldn't fear  
For I've never known completeness  
Like being here  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
Loving every breath of you_She wrapped herself in her arms and quietly listened to her heart beat.  
  
_Still in my heart this moment  
Or it might burst  
Could we stay right here  
Until the end of time until the earth stops turning_  
  
Satine looked up at the heavens above.  
  
_Wanna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
_  
She turned to Christian, but his face was still turned from her.  
  
_All this time I've loved you  
And never known your face  
All this time I've missed you  
And searched this human race_  
  
Out of all the men she had been with, Christian was the only one who was able to see through her barrier. He had taught her to love.  
  
_Here is true peace  
Here my heart knows calm  
Safe in your soul  
Bathed in your sighs  
Wanna stay right here  
Until the end of time  
'Til the earth stops turning_  
  
She knew Christian would always be there for her.  
  
_Gonna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for The one I've waited for_  
  
Christian was her one true love, she was sure of it. But was she really Christian's? She didn't even know who he was anymore. In the end, she knew her heart and their love would light her the way.  
  
_All I've known  
All I've done  
All I've felt was leading to this  
All I've known  
All I've done  
All I've felt was leading to this_  
  
Satine thought of everything they had gone through. Her dangerous escape from the Duke. Seeing through Harold's lies. All leading to one person. Christian.  
  
_Wanna stay right here  
'Til the end of time 'till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you till the seas run dry_  
  
She laid there quietly, next to Christian, who was still in his dreams. She slowly smoothed his hair out of his eyes, and sang the last verse.  
  
_I've found the one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for Wanna stay right here  
'Til the end of time 'till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you till the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for..._  
  
X  
  
Christian's gray eyes slowly fluttered open. He felt Satine's soft touches and had heard her song. He wanted to get up and comfort her but found he couldn't. He couldn't move his body, he was numb.  
  
"I love you Satine..." He mumbled, as his eyes became heavy. He smiled a bit and fell back asleep. Satine's song still echoing in his mind.  
  
_'Gonna love you...until the seas run dry...'_XSong(s) used: Diamond Dogs/ David Bowie...Beck? Gorecki/ Lamb  
  
So what did you think? The song did it sound familiar? A little tune a certain someone used to sing, maybe? Does it ring a bell? I liked it. It was kinda a last minute call...I was gonna use "one day I'll fly away" but its been done I guess.... What you think? I passed my finals so I promised the next chapter will be up shortly 


	8. Chapter VII:And stars may collide

Welcome to the last chapter of the "twilight zone" beware confusion may happen.. Get comfy its pretty long and get you're Kleenexes ready...  
  
Hey I just realized that when you dream...You visualize it! Thank you so much to all the reviewers..Your comments made me feel that I wrote something half worth reading...

A/N: Again..I don't own Moulin Rouge or any of the Characters... like me name says im the "pennyless" boho...but I am trying to save up for Christian!

Chapter VII: ...And stars may collide  
  
I slowly woke up when I heard the door creek open. I immediately shot up; thinking it was the Duke. It wasn't. It was a woman dressed all in black. She had fiery red hair, Satine.  
  
My eyes tried to adjust to the candlelight. What was she doing up this early? I looked at her face, she looked so dishearten, but content at the same time. It was as if she was hiding something from me. I see her take her hand back from the doorknob and look straight at me. My eyes were seeking an explanation.  
  
"I'm staying with the Duke..." It took me a while to process all her words.  
  
Staying...with...Duke...  
  
"What?!" Did she just say what I think she said? Did she?!  
  
"When you were sleeping, the Duke came to me and offered me everything. Everything I ever wanted. He had one condition, I must never see you again..."  
  
I couldn't believe it. There must have been some reasonable explanation for all this, but I couldn't find one. Why on earth would she choose the Duke? Maybe she was overreacting or maybe she was trying to get back at me for yelling at her last night. I prayed to god that she was...  
  
"This cant be happening...this can't be real..."  
  
Satine rolled her eyes at me, suggesting it was real. "Face it Christian..." Her voice was oddly calm. "This is how the story really ends..."  
  
I was still in my stupor. "No." I barely made out. This couldn't be happening. I had to find some way to change her mind. All you need is love. Love can overcome anything, right Chris?  
  
"What about everything we went through?" I stated. "What about us leaving? Come what may and we should be lovers?"  
  
My mind was going crazy. I will love you...why does my heart cry?... forever and ever...we can be heroes...ridiculous obsession...mad with jealousy...staying with...Duke.  
  
I got up and walked towards her. "This cant be happening..." I looked at her, my eyes hardly blinking.  
  
"Please..." I held her soft elbow, forcing our eyes to meet. I needed to know.  
  
"Please tell me...t-that the Hindu courtesan, s-she chooses the penniless s- s-itar player..." Sure it was a lame metaphor, but she knew what I meant.  
  
"You said you wanted the truth right?" Satine asked me.  
  
I didn't want to answer. She knew the answer. I knew the answer. But I could never keep anything from her.  
  
"Y-yes" I sadly mumbled.  
  
"Well the truth is I love the penniless sitar player, but I'm not sure anymore..." I stared at her, still too shocked to say anything. Wow she went on and just said it.  
  
"So I choose the maharaja...you wouldn't understand..."  
  
Understand?! How could I possibly understand? She says she loves me...but why is she still choosing him?  
  
At that moment, I felt the cold hand of jealousy, grab me and strangle me mercilessly. I couldn't breathe, I felt so sick. The whole world was suddenly spinning. Satine's venomous words slowly sank onto my system. The damage was done. I hope she's happy...  
  
"How can you say that?" I managed to say, I was fuming on the inside.  
  
"I risk my life for you and for what? So you can say 'you're staying with the damn Duke of Monrath?!" I was bleeding internally.  
  
She simply shook her head and began yelling at me. None of it was registering, I couldn't hear anything. Her poisonous words sent disturbing ringing sounds through my head. I felt cold shivers run through my spine.  
  
So I simply stood there, staring, as my bones turned numb. I see her take one last look at my blank face. She let out a sigh and began to walk out. I had to stop her, but I couldn't move. The coldness was taking over, my body became frozen. I had to get through her, but how? Her words were still ringing in my head. My world was getting darker.  
  
Staying...with... Duke... It was slowly driving me mad. I had to find a way, something...anything!  
  
Then a light struck me as choked sobs escaped my mouth. I could only think of one thing. I tried to sing.  
  
_"Never knew...I could feel like this...like I've never seen the sky...before..."_ Coldness began to take over again. I had to keep singing. 'If anything could save her; us, I thought. 'It would be our song'.  
  
_"Want to vanish...inside your kiss...everyday I love...you...more...and more."_ I saw Satine take a step out the garret and stop. Maybe it was working, who knows. My eyes were too blurred to see, do to all the tears coming out.  
  
_"Listen to my heart...can you hear it...sing?"_ My heart was pouring itself out for Satine. It would bleed for her. It would do anything for this angel. Damn.  
  
_"Telling me to give you...everything..."_ I sang my deepest feelings. I needed her. I loved her more than life itself.  
  
_"Seasons may change...winter to...spring...but I love you... until the...end...of...time."_  
  
I think that was it. I felt my feet give way as I fell to the ground. I couldn't see or hear anything else after that. I couldn't find anything left in me to continue. Maybe Satine will sing me the rest. It was our song. To show me that she did love me back. And that she would never leave me, that this was one big misunderstandment.  
  
I guess I fooled myself because I felt the door shut and the footsteps down the stairs. A million dreams, a thousand hopes, one love, shattered into pieces.  
  
I manage to put my hands to my aching head as I began to cry out loud, helplessly. The woman I loved, my bohemian beliefs, my ridiculous obsession with love, as well as my whole life, seemed to fade away into the darkness...  
  
X  
  
Christian woke up for real this time. [Phew...sorry folks] panicked, he rose up, his eyes searching for one thing, Satine. She was still next to him, in bed, sleeping like the angel she was. The rays from the moon's light danced on her porcelain face. Christian smiled adoringly, he could have sworn she was glowing. He sang to her,  
  
_I bet we're gonna keep going like this _

_Even if one lie leads to another_  
  
Christian felt awful. He silently cursed at himself, remembering what terrible things he had said to Satine. It was all a lie. He knew he could never hate her.  
  
_We'll never be able to go back _

_On this path again _

_On the other side of the borderline _

_We've crossed that time._  
  
It was all some stupid argument that started with his anger. Christian smiled a bit when he felt Satine's arm beside his. He cradled her arm and tucked himself closer to her. Satine let out a small smile.  
  
_What kind of dreams did you paint...as you fell? _

_The future that becomes visible tomorrow _

_Isn't really that great_  
  
Not without Satine it wasn't. Unaware of Christian's presence, Satine pulled her arm away from his. Christian's smile soon faded. This was all his fault. How could everything go so wrong?  
  
_But just maybe that's why we're living_

_ To cling onto it anyway_  
  
Christian was determined to set things straight. He was a fool to have let his anger get the best of him. He was a fool to let the Duke get the best of them.  
  
I_ bet you and I __are looking for_

_ The same thing __in different places_  
  
His dream made him realize how much he really needed Satine. What would he do without her? He needed her, like a poet needed his muse.  
  
_Searching and feeling_

_ For that one single truth_  
  
But how could Satine ever forgive him? He was so caught up in his search for the truth, that he acted like a jerk.[in the nicest possible way]  
  
_I want to know it so badly _

_That I am here holding nothing_  
  
He looked at his hands. He had done what he swore he'd never do. What he hated others for doing. He hurt Satine. Sure there wasn't any physical damage, but the wound was internal.  
  
_Drifting between dream and reality _

_We're too close to the edge_  
  
He had become the Duke. He hurt her as the Duke once did. And for that, he would never forgive himself.  
  
_I bet we're gonna keep going like this _

_Even if one lie leads to another _

_We'll never be able to return_

_ To the path we've stepped out of again  
_  
He would never leave her. But would she ever leave him? He was "the penniless poet." And the Sparkling Diamond did deserve more. He wasn't sure of himself either. At that moment, Christian promised to right his wrongs.  
  
_No matter where we are now _

_Or what we are looking for _

_Even when our hearts are _

_Apart like this..._  
  
He pulled closer to Satine, as he sang the last line.  
  
_We will still love one another._

X

Aside from chapter III, I think this one tops it. Hard. Phew I got through it. Was it worth it? I was actually going to use Aerosmith's "miss this" but I think that's been done too. Lol. Okay they silently made up...ya happy? I'm seriously out of ideas...HELP!!!

A/N: [These] were my thoughts  
  
Song(s) used:  
  
Come what may- David Baerwald (this guys a freakin' genius)

Edge-See-saw (this was actually translated from a foreign language that I've yet to master


	9. Chapter VIII: Breathe

Baz owns Moulin Rouge. I own..Um..Nothing.

Thank you to my loyal reviewers I love you all!

A/N: Remember...this took place 4 months after the Gothic Tower incident. Everything past that...never happened. I don't think the Duke knows where Christian lives right? And yeah I forgot who asked but he does have a fireplace! Its right next to his door. I didn't really think I'd top the past few chapters..Really sucks cause I'm really out of ideas! Went into some stupid withdrawal cause I didn't think I could do it. But I did promise myself I wouldn't give up on this story...I'm gonna give it a go cause I don't wanna leave you guys hanging! You've waited long enough!Read this chapter before you decide to hunt me down for making you wait so long!

Chapter VIII: Breathe

Christian shot up in bed again, taken by another nightmare. This time, Satine appeared to him on a stage.

"_Tell me you don't love me!!" Christian yelled with as much hurt and pain as he could. He looked up at the baffled audience as sat in shock. Why wouldn't he be yelling? Satine had just rid him of his ridiculous obsession with love and was on the floor, crying too much for herself, to stop her crushed poet from leaving. With some quick improvisions by the pretend maharaja, Zidler was able to win back the audience's attention, while attempting to comfort his little strawberry. "The show must go on..."_

_The penniless sitar player had just had his heart ripped apart and began walking out. "I've paid my whore..." He had just reached the halfway mark when Toulouse's voice screamed out the one line in the whole play he couldn't seem to remember. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return!" _

_The whole theater fell silent upon hearing this. Christian stopped dead in his tracks. He paused for a moment and tried to think. Weather he should turn around and go to her and be loved once more or to keep walking. He had suffered enough. Love had betrayed him once already, what would stop it from doing it again? He just didn't want to be set up to be hurt again._

_Satine on the other hand, felt those words go right to her heart. She knew it was right. Love and be loved in return. That all you needed was love. Christian heard a voice sing out from behind him._

_It was Satine. She was begging him for forgiveness. Christian couldn't resist her chocked up, yet heavenly voice. He felt the words that he had written for their love show through. There was no use in fighting it. He did love her. The urge of walking out slowly left his mind, as he gave into his true feelings for her. 'Come what may' they sang together as their hearts reunited. Their voices fused in the most perfect harmony. The Children of the Revolution sang about 'Truth, Beauty, Freedom, but above all things, Love, that night._

"_One day I'll fly away!" The courtesan sang to her lover. "My gift is my song," The poet sang back to her. Everything seemed so right in the world. He thought his heart would burst from all his happiness. But the dream soon turned for the worse when the jealous maharaja lost his nerves and ran down the aisle screaming._

_A loud boom came out. Christian fell to his knees as a sharp pain forced its way into him. The next thing he knew, everything went red...._

_The Duke had killed the voice of the Children of the Revolution_

XXX

It was obvious that Christian wasn't going to get anymore sleep for the rest of the morning. It didn't seem to bother him. He could stay right here and adore the angel next to him as she slept.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
__Watch you smile while your sleeping,  
__While your far away and dreaming,  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
__Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
___

_I don't want to close my eyes,  
__I don't want to fall asleep cause I miss you babe,  
__And I don't want to miss a thing,  
___

_Cause even when I dream of you,  
__The sweetest dream would never do,  
__I still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing, _

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
__And I wondering what you're dreaming,  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
__And then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
__I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever _

_I don't want to miss one smile,  
__I don't want to miss one kiss,  
__I just want to be with you right here with you,  
__Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
__And feel your heart so close to mine,  
__And just stay here in this moment, for all of the rest of time _

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
__I don't wanna fall asleep  
_'_Cause I miss you babe  
__And I wanna miss a thing  
_'_Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__And I'll still miss you babe  
__And I wanna miss a thing _

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
__I don't wanna fall asleep  
__And I wanna miss a thing_

Christian took one more look at Satine before sleep decided to take him once more...

XXX

Satine's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was slightly startled at seeing Christian's face, so close to hers. He had an eye still halfway open, the other, lazily shut. His head was resting in his arms and he had the most adorable look on his face. Satine sat up straight and stretched out her arms. Christian stirred awake by the loss of contact of her warm body against his.

"Good morning my sleepy poet." She whispered, leaning her head back to his shoulders.

"Morning"

The two fell silent, staring at the ceiling, not knowing where to start. Christian looked to the floor as he scratched the back of his neck. He took a deep breath. "Um...Satine? About last night..."

"Mmmm?" Satine said absentmindedly as she faced him.

He was still trying to find some courage to continue. "Y-you know...about...last night. When I...um...I said I...h-hated you..." He kneeled and took Satine's hands. "I didn't mean a word of it. I mean I didn't mean to hurt you...it was just, well I thought you didn't trust me anymore."

Satine let out a small smile. She knew he didn't really mean it. She didn't mean to hurt him either. "And I'm sorry I hurt you like that Christian," She caressed his cheek with her soothing hand. A tear escaped from her eye. "It's not because I don't trust you..."

"Shhh..." Christian whispered, moving his finger to her lips. He moved even closer to her.

_Today it's very clear  
Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
Like I will always love you  
And that I will never leave you alone  
It's just sometimes I forget  
I say things I might regret  
And it breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't ever want to lose you, not again  
I could never make it on my own_

He sang to her, his vulnerability and honesty showing through. Satine couldn't help but smile at her adoring poet. He truly had a gift. He meant what he said to her, to the point where it hurt.

_You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone_

It was true. They did need each other. They were soul mates; one half of the other. Neither felt complete without the other. If it wasn't for Christian, Satine would probably still be the aspiring actress who'd dream of flying away by morning and the empty whore who sold her body and love by night. And without Satine, Christian would have still been that idealistic dreamer who believed in love but never knew it.

_We'll live forever, knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love_

Christian sang, brushing a hand over Satine's fiery red hair. "I love you, Satine."

Satine was soon dressed in her velvet red dress with her hair pulled up in a loose bun. Christian took her hand and the two went through the door and walked towards the Moulin Rouge. The sun shining bright in the sky. A new day was dawning. The future still unsure, knowing only the dangers ahead of them. But both smiled tenderly at each other, knowing that they would face it, together.

XXX

Well what do you think? I'm back baby!!! Please rr tell me what ya think..Next chapter will be up soon...hopefully.

Song(s) used:

Don't wanna miss a thing-aerosmith

Glory of Love- Paul Centra?


	10. Chapter IX: Escape the Underworld

Nope Moulin Rouge is still not mine...

Chapter IX: Escape the Underworld

"You're what?!?" Zidler boomed, still shocked at what she had said.

"We're leaving." She said with a smile. All she could think of was her new life, away, far away from the poverty of the Moulin Rouge.

"You're making a big mistake, Satine." He told her coldly. She ignored him and continued to pack her belongings. "Sa-"

"No!" Satine yelled, before Zidler could say anything else. "I don't need you anymore! All my life you made me believe I was only worth something when someone would pay for me!" Satine stopped and looked at him. "But Christian loves me! He loves me Harold!" She yelled stronger this time. "He loves me, and that is worth everything."

Zidler was silenced immediately. He never knew what Satine had felt. This wasn't just some infatuation. She stared at her only father figure she had known.

"Good bye Harold." Satine had everything packed and ready and was prepared to leave. She went over to Chocolat who was protectively waiting to escort her back to Christian outside. She said her final good-byes to Chocolat; one part in her life she would truly miss. Satine gave him a tight hug and kissed him in his cheek. Before someone put a strong arm on her, but it wasn't Christian. It was Zidler.

"Let me help you with that cherub." He said in a more coaxing tone. Christian looked at Satine and then stared slack jawed at Zidler. He could never figure that man out. "Hurry."

The two stepped out of the carriage that Zidler had sent out for them. Harold left them on the count of he remembered something very important that he had to do They had arrived at the very same train station Christian had used to get to Paris. Christian was out buying the tickets for their train when something caught Satine's eyes.

"Christian..." Satine said nervously.

"What is it darling?" He said turning to her.

"It's t-the Duke," She said trying to keep her voice calm.

'How did he know?' Christian though in surprise. He took Satine's hand and hurried towards the boarding train. 'If we make it on we'll be home free.' Christian though, as he tired to blend in with the crowd. He looked back to see if they were being followed.

Looking back was a huge mistake. The Duke immediately spotted the dark-haired boy and ordered Warner to get him. "Take out the boy." The Duke ordered his other manservant. At last, he would finally get rid of the damn writer. Warner ran towards the lover's direction, knocking several people along the way. The duke and his other manservant were not too far from him as usual.

"I think they spotted us." Satine said nervously to Christian. He was afraid of that. Christian moved behind Satine as they turned their jog into a run. Warner noticed and quickly hastened his pace. Without Satine knowing, something, rather someone pulled Christian back.

"Run, Satine!" She heard Christian say as she fell to the ground. Satine screamed when the Duke pulled her hair.

"Thought you could run away, my dear?" His lip curled up as he spoke. "And look over there..." He pointed to Christian. "...It's the writer!"

"Let her go!" Christian yelled, who was still on the floor.

"I already told you, she's my Sparkling Diamond!" He screamed his hair flopping.

"She's not some piece of property that you can just bargain for!" Christian fired back. Warner and his partner were still restraining him.

"Take this...thing out." The Duke said disgusted.

"Gladly." Warner said, reaching into his coat. He was about to pull out his gun when he heard someone yell,

"Stop! Police!"

The Duke jumped like a frightened puppy. "Blasted..." He then ordered Warner to take Satine. His other manservant lifted Christian off his feet and hit him hard in his chest. "We'll deal with him later.

"Christian!" Satine wailed to him.

"Satine..." He barely made out before passing out cold.

XXX

Christian woke up because of a rocking motion. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself nowhere near the train station.

"Oh, you're awake." Christian turned to his side as he heard Zidler's voice.

"Satine!" He suddenly remembered. "Where's Satine?" Christian demanded.

"She's with the Duke." Harold said in a calmly manner.

Christian was suddenly awake. "That bastard Duke took her!" His fist clenched, he looked around and that only agitated the poet even more. "Where are you taking me???"

"It's for the best..I'm taking yo— "

"What? The last time your said 'it was for the best', I got my arse kicked!" He looked at the floor and thought for a second, his still mind jumpy. "Wait...You're in it with him aren't you!" Christian threatened angrily before Zidler could even finish. "I can't believe you! So when money calls you come running? Wait..Or is it for the beloved Moulin Rouge?" Christian spat callously and without much thought.

"Christian I-"

"You want her away from me huh? Christian interrupted. "You know she loves! Why can't you just except the facts!"

Zidler was burning with fury. He gave Christian a sock in the head to wake him up. "Listen to me!" He ordered the boy to be quiet. Christian followed, feeling the bump on his head. "We're going to RESCUE Satine!"

"Oh..." Christian mumbled. His arms covering his face, tightly.

"Where going to one of his estates in Paris..." Harold continued to explain. "He took me up there one time. Very exclusive, very private. The perfect place to hide." The two men remained silent for several moments.

"I'm sorry Harold." Christian said disgusted in himself.

"You worry too much, she'll be alright." Zidler said in a friendlier manner.

Christian let out a small smile. Harold Zidler wasn't always that cold hearted, back stabbing, greedy man Christian thought he was. 'We're coming Satine...'

XXX

"Where are you my dear?" The Duke said in an oddly calm voice.

Satine made her way up the stairs and ran directly into a room. She knew Nini's old 'Get them where it hurts' method would come in handy one day. She navigated her way through the Duke's mansion no problem, remembering what she had learned when she first came here. She never thought in a million years, she'd be back in this hellhole, just a few weeks after her escape.

Christian would find her, she was sure of it. Satine hid under the wooden table and rolled herself into a tight ball. She heard the door open.

"Christian please find me soon..." She shut her eyes to block out the sure to come torture.

"Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..." She whispered to herself.

XXX

...But I love you, until the end of time." Christian hummed to himself, to keep him from losing his sanity. He could see a huge mansion over the distance.

"You go in and find Satine, and I'll go get help..." Zidler continued to explain his plan. They were getting closer.

Christian got out of the carriage and ran straight for the door. 'Hopefully Warner wouldn't see him' he though as he saw the oaf lighting a cigar. He frantically turned the knob but I wouldn't open. It was locked.

He looked around trying to get an idea of how to get in. An open window caught his eye. "Perfect." Christian grinned as he went through, no one noticing.

"Psst...Satine!!" Christian whispered careful not to get any one else's attention. No answer. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself. This was the biggest mansion he had ever seen! There were so many doors; none of them seemed to be leading him to the right place though. He suddenly heard someone singing.

"Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky, before..." Where was it coming from?

"Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more." He looked up; it seemed to be coming up the stairs.

"Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything." He knew who it was...No one could sing that beautiful, it was her.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time." He tried to follow her voice her voice, but it was gone. After that he couldn't hear anything else. He began to panic. He flew up the stairs and tried to figure out which door would lead him to Satine. So many goddamn doors!

"Come what may...." He began to sing. "Come what may..." he began to sing louder and louder, until he heard the Duke scream "SILENCE!!!"

Christian's face turned a few shades whiter. Oh, God the Duke was with her...I'm coming Satine!

XXX

"SILENCE!!!" The Duke screamed as he tossed Satine to a corner. He couldn't stand that song. He couldn't stand that writer either. She was going to pay for it now. She made him believe that she loved him. And now she would understand his pain.

Satine looked up at the crazed Duke. He had that devious twinkle in his eyes, the one's she saw the day he took her...

They both were startled at the loud banging on the door.

"Don't you hurt her Duke!" Christian threatened from the other side, his voice cracked. He couldn't believe it. The Duke was on the other side... with Satine. He could be hurting her right this very moment and because of this fucking door, he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

The Duke returned to Satine and smiled. Satine looked around herself trying to find anything to protect herself from this lunatic.

She saw a large priceless vase. The Duke caught her eye and both attempted to grab it before the other...

Satine screamed as Christian heard a loud crash from the other side.

"Satine!!!" Christian screamed, panicking even more. Now he was even more desperate to open the door. He began forcing the door open with his body. Christian ran from the other end of the hall as he threw himself on the door. The door gave way and he immediately saw two bodies on the floor.

"Oh my God..." He slowly approached the two and saw Satine crying.

"S-satine, oh god...it's okay." Christian comforted her and slowly turned his attention to the unconscious Duke. Satine immediately latched onto Christian's arms.

"It's okay...it's okay..." He said, baffled himself. The two jumped at the sudden banging on the door downstairs. In a matter of moments Zidler and the cops were upstairs.

Satine sat on a chair as Christian explained to the cops what had happened. She looked outside the towering window and saw the doctor take the Duke away. She looked up as Christian put his coat over her shoulders.

Christian gave Harold a look and suppressed a smile as he stared at Satine. Zidler was right, she would be all right. Both lovers gave out a content sigh knowing it was all finally over.

"Let's go home?" Satine asked her poet.

He smiled at her. Everything would be all right. She was finally safe. There where no more pesky dukes, trying to kill them. Both could now walk down the streets, hand in hand, no longer afraid of being caught. No longer that infatuation between the lead actress and the young writer. But the unbreakable bond and love between a beautiful Courtesan and her Penniless Poet.

XXX

I can't believe it! It's finally over!!!! [throws party] naw we have 1 last chapter to go through...the epilogue! Dun dun dun well your reviews made it all worth it for me! I enjoyed writing this! What did you think? Please tell me it was worth you time!

I'm starting on another one but I'm not sure when its gonna happen...check out my site to find out when it happens... xanga[dot]com/tonicboom1 there the one's who usually know what's happening my online journal with a whole lotta Ewan pics!

Song(s) used: Come What May- David Baerwald!


	11. Epilogue

Wow that was what..5...6 weeks...sheesh! Well the final installment...im going to miss writing this. starts to cry I tried to make it different from any other epilogue ever made but that just made it take longer...it was too long and it wasn't going anywhere so I cut it snip snip!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All that's Baz

Thank you: Gylzgurl, Tani, and Roxysurfer01 for the much-needed help.

And thanks to all the people who have been and stuck with me and my insane ideas of life , wither it was from day one or now! And to the people ive stepped on over the years and the many more who stepped on me! Anyways....enjoy!

Epilogue-

That had been almost one year ago...

A high pitched scream emitted from the other side of the garret door, pulling Christian out from his reverie. He slowly raked his hand in his hair as he saw his friends staring at him. He smiled nervously and sat back down. For the past few months, he had been nothing but a nervous wreck. It was obvious but he refused to admit it.

"It would be long from now...," He thought, his eyes hardly blinking. Christian checked his pocket watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Every passing minute seemed like an eternity to him. And it took every ounce of his will power not to get up and just be with his wife.

He stopped for a moment as he looked back up and saw similar looks of expectancy on his companions' faces. A lot had happened. From the first day he came to Paris, to what was happening now. It would have been ridiculous to say nothing hadn't.

Christian let his eyes wander around the hall and fixed them to the large man in the all too familiar red suit...

With the Duke dead, Spectacular Spectacular's future was left in the rain. Harold was forced to place the show on a 'temporary hold.' Some of the can can dancers were left in the streets and Zidler hit rock bottom. He spent his nights wandering from bars to brothels, searching for something. He never told me what. "The show must go on..." He kept telling me. Luckily, a few months after post powning, things finally brightened up. Harold was able to influence yet another wealthy patron to invest in the show and finally got the big break he had been waiting for. But the investor wasn't a Duke. It was some Count by the name of Von Groovy... Never the less, the transformation of the Moulin Rouge into a theater was no less than genius. He had young aspiring writers once like myself go to him with the wildest ideas for new shows. After that, Harold Zidler never had to worry about money again.

Christian's eyes wandered to his once magical sitar...

Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse Letrec Montfa. Christian smiled as his friend took another swig of a favorite green liquor. Toulouse was the true definition of the word 'bohemian.' With the ramblings and unique concepts in his artwork he always seemed to have. His strong beliefs in 'Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love.' A child of the revolution and a true friend. "I don't know where I'd be without him..." Christian thought, not being the first time. It was the odd dwarf dressed as a nun who gave him his first job in Paris, introduced him to the Sparkling Diamond, and then told him where she was when she vanished. Not to mention his first glass of absinthe!

The Sparkling Diamond. Christian took an old photograph from his pocket. It was a picture of Satine and him Toulouse had taken on her birthday. They sat on the bed, while he planted a light kiss on her cheek. The times of when the Sparkling Diamond nearly shattered filled his mind...

She was on a balcony, listening to her lover's heart's cry. 'Come what may,' she sang. Then the Duke's irksome presence...

And she'd wake up, sobbing. "It had been so real. It was just a dream..." Satine told me once. "...But it really happened." When the Duke was finally gone, the world seemed to have moved on, but not Satine. She was afraid to go back to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that occupied her in her mind. Her road to recovery wasn't going to be an easy one but I made sure I was there every step of the way. Some nights we would simply sit there, in each other's arms, and knowing the other was there was enough.

Sometimes she would get up and walk over to the window at night and look down at the village of sin, thinking. She was so quiet at times, it seemed so unnatural. She would be hungry, but was unable to eat. Satine was too tense. It was though she thought the Duke would return for her somehow. She'd refuse to get up from bed and insist to be left alone. But little by little, Satine would gradually open up her soul to the man she loved. She had told me everything. I could tell it was both traumatic and cathartic for her, because as she described what happened, she found herself living the nightmare all over again; and at the same time, I think she was relieved to be able to talk about it.

XXX

After being what seemed like the whole afternoon, the doctor eventually entered the room and Christian was finally allowed to see Satine. He turned the door with the slightest bit of hesitation. He gently pushed it open and shut the door behind him. He approached the bed. "Satine..." Christian whispered.

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open. She looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Oh Christian...It's a boy."

It was all Christian could do not to cry. "He's so beautiful." He barely made out looking at his newborn son. It was amazing. To believe that the bond between him and Satine was so strong that they were able to make such a precious gift. That their love was able to bring another life into the world.

Soft blue eyes slowly opened. "Say hello to your daddy Oliver," Satine cooned proudly.

"Oliver." Christian breathed. He took his son and kissed his forehead. Grey and blue eyes met for the first time, as the poet became lost for words. "Oliver James." His new pride and joy. Christian still couldn't believe it. He was finally a father. It didn't seem bad at all, nor was it as hard as he thought it was.

Satine and Christian looked at each other with nothing less than passionate love in their eyes. Christian was the father; there was no doubt about it. The resemblance was uncanny and there was no doubt in anyone's mind. Oliver had Satine's strong facial features and her bright ocean blue eyes. He had raven black hair and a small freckle on his forehead, which seemed to be inherited from his father.

XXX

It was now night and Christian was sitting at his typewriter. Oliver was sleeping in his new home. Satine was now resting on the bed after a light coughing fit. Christian became worried but she insisted it was nothing. If only he had seen her catch the blood from her mouth with an already soiled handkerchief...

A brand new chapter of Christian's life was unfolding right in front of him. Now he had the woman he loved and their newborn child to share it with. "There will never be a day when dreaming ends..." Christian thought aloud. He got up and laid next to a sleeping Satine. He stared at the ceiling as if he was in a dream...

As for me... well I just can't believe it. I am truly the luckiest man alive. To think one naïve act of ignorance and disobeying my father and leaving to follow my own dreams could lead me to the wonderful life I have. It is true. Love can overcome all obstacles, even if it is jealousy. Despite everything in their life, they were able to overcome any obstacle, together.

Christian moved a lock of Satine's hair from her face and just stared at her. Everything Satine went through, from the pressure and horrors of it all. You'd think she'd break like glass from it all. Then again her life story told the tale and proved that all wrong. The Sparkling Diamond was as strong as diamonds.

Then ever so slowly, Christian moved closer to Satine. He his lips hovered just above her ear. And he softly sang, just enough for the courtesan to hear, "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day..."

XXX

Song(s) used:  
Come What May – David Baerwald how many times must I use this song to say it's an awesome song?!

So... whatcha think? Its finally over! Never actually thought I'd finish this story. Never thought it'd get past 4 reviews lol but hey it was my first story ever...never really thought I was the writer type, just wanted to try something new. Then again I think way too much...and hey...I'm pretty good at it! I have a few ideas for a new one or two hehehe but I learned a lesson with this story...imma finish the chapters before I post it!! The updates are killing me! Well adios for now...check out mi site wwwdotxangadotcom/tonicboom1 for the latest updates of the life of a Ewan-aholic! Lol

Buh bye!


	12. PreEpilogue?

Here's one other version of the epilogue that kinda came up. I left it out of the epilogue because I noticed I wasn't talking about what I wanted to talk about. Didn't go the way I wanted it to go so I started over. So it's like a pre-epilogue?!? Or like a deleted scene from a DVD lol. Pre-epilogue...wait...is that even possible?

Disclaimer: Baz and 20th Century Fox owns Moulin Rouge!  
But I own this lame story right? . . Feels special

Thanks: to all my loyal reviewers! I can't believe I actually finished it! Not bad for a first story...right?

Pre-Epilogue?!?

It was very simple. There was love and there was jealousy. Love could overcome any obstacle, while jealousy had the power to destroy. The two sides are complete opposites. They are as different as the rich and the penniless. The line between them is as clear as diamonds. Or at least, it's suppose to be...

The story of our love with the fairy tale right? By all means it should have been. I was supposed to be the big hero, to always do the right thing. I was supposed to protect her, to never let anything come between us. The line is suppose to be clear, but it isn't...

The Duke nearly went mad when he found out about Satine and me. Jealousy took form when he abducted her, that one not so very special night. It was the ultimate payback. He probably knew that with each passing hour was pure hell for me. And that each day my heart would tear just slightly until one painful day, it would be so broken that even Satine herself wouldn't be able to notice it.

The color in my eyes were losing their luster and I became more and more desperate and vurlnables the days turned into weeks. I thought I was losing my mind as I stared anxiously out of my window each night. I'd see Satine walking, then vanish.

Then came that day when she returned. I was living a dream. She had no explanation for it, neither did I said it didn't matter... I lied.

The Duke returned without warning and we found ourselves running again. Was that all we ever did? Everything was moving so fast I couldn't think. And I guess I was right, I couldn't. That was when jealousy took a second form. All I knew was getting revenge.

I wanted to make that man pay for it all. For all my endless nights of waking up crying for my beloved's name. For all the anger I felt because he took her in the place. For everything he had that I didn't.

I knew something was wrong with all of this. It didn't make any sense, but I said it didn't matter. I lied. And because of that, I almost lost my life, and the woman I loved.

And that was the closest I've ever gone to crossing that line. I know that it was all in the past. And the reasons we did what we did all meant well, but I can't help but wonder, or why it keeps coming back to me. I thought it was all supposed to be simple... but it isn't.

There is love and there is jealousy. One is pure and is a many splendid thing. While the other is a complete 180 and can drive you to an early grave. Both are powerful and cause you to harm or heal, depending on how you look at things. The line between them is almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make me a hero? Am I to blame for that one mistake?

It is simple. There is love and there is jealousy. The border between the two is closer then we see. Just like me, all he wanted was to be loved. And as the Duke, I was enraged in jealousy, that I almost took another life. And that is something I can never forgive myself for doing.

In the end though, I know that the answers don't come easy. And that the border between the two are so close, that you'll never be able to know what line you've crossed; until it's too late. It was all supposed to be simple. The line is supposed to be clear... but it isn't.

That had been almost one year ago...

Okay I have to stop here or I'd be telling the whole epilogue all over again! I'm not sure why I posted this... maybe because it was going to be the actual epilogue until I found a better one...who knows. I think it deserved a shot lol. See I wasn't hitting the right points I wanted to hit so yeah...never write when you have other things on you mind --" what did you think?


End file.
